


Idiot

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Countdown [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, New Year's Eve, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: Tobio and Hinata celebrate New Year's Eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of my fic, [Like Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9087142). However, it can possibly be read alone if you forgive the first paragraph.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Underage drinking is very mild and I'd say our boys are not drunk during any point of this ficlet. Just a little new to being tipsy. In other news, still new to these characters so let me know what you think! *hides*
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if we know much of Hinata or Tobio's parents and their living situations (as I STILL haven't started s3 and I have not begun to read the manga), but I'm just assuming everyone has a relatively 'nuclear' family and Hinata's folks have a back porch with Christmas lights. In the US housing architecture varies by region so it could be a long shot? *shrug* (These are the things I fixate on.)

Tobio doesn’t actually hear from Hinata until practically New Year’s Eve. So, naturally, he spends much of his vacation tossing a volleyball around in his backyard, turning their phone conversation (Hinata’s laughter) over and over in his head and driving his mother insane with the constant thwack of the ball against the side of the house. He spends the rest of his time staring at his phone when he would normally be staring at sports magazines.

Hinata does call him though, and whines about having to babysit his sister all break except for New Year’s Eve, and does Tobio have plans? Because his parents are having a big party and he’ll be _so bored_ if he’s the only one there under 40. He can even sleep over so he doesn’t have to worry about getting home over the mountain!

Tobio says yes before asking his parents for permission. Well, he says, “Yeah, okay,” before Hinata’s even done asking.

“ _Yeah, okay,_ ” Hinata echoes in a dumb voice that sounds nothing like him. “Don’t sound so excited, Grumpy-yama.”

“Dumbass. I _am_ excited,” Tobio grumbles into the receiver. 

He listens to Hinata (probably) jump around on the other end, and then knock something over, and then get yelled at by his dad, before Hinata chirps, “Good! Me too.”

Tobio’s mother agrees to drop him at the Hinata household with very little grumbling (he gets the grumbling from her), but he thinks that may be due to the sheer amount of eye-twitching he’s induced with his volleyball over the past week.

In any case, he ends up on Hinata’s front step on New Year’s Eve. Before he has a chance to knock, the door’s swinging open and he’s being handed a glass of something pink and frothy and umbrella’d as he’s dragged into the party. Hinata appears in a gap in the crowd and crows at the sight of him.

He’s wearing maroon trousers and a bowtie. He looks… really good. Tobio feels a little stupid in his oversized blazer that he’s worn for every away tournament Karasuno has had.

“Does this have alcohol in it?” Tobio asks as he drops his overnight bag near the shoe cubby, forgetting to say hello.

Hinata looks at the pink drink, then at Tobio. Shrugs.

“Probably,” he says, and plucks the drink out of Tobio’s hand. He takes a big gulp and grins impishly when Tobio’s eyes widen. “Thanks for having me, Hinata. You’re so nice, Hinata!” he says in a high voice with his lips wrapped around the straw. 

Tobio doesn’t even have the wherewithal to cuff him on the head. “Happy New Year,” he says instead.

Hinata’s cheeks are reddening, and Tobio wonders if it’s the rum in his drink.

They move through the crowd—which really can’t be more than 15 people but it’s a tiny house and it’s warm and close—and end up in the kitchen where more drinks are sitting out. “Want a soda? Milk? Hot chocolate?”

Tobio hums and slips out of his jacket. “Hot chocolate. Please.”

There’s music floating through the house, but it feels quiet in the kitchen. Hinata smiles and watches him as the kettle heats up. 

“You look nice,” Hinata says, and looks away to take another gulp of his fruity cocktail.

“I look like I always do. You’re the one with the bowtie!”

Hinata seems to like shrugging now. He hands Tobio a mug that, perhaps unsurprisingly, has a volleyball printed on the side, and then grabs a mug himself and sloshes the rest of his cocktail in.

“How much have you been drinking?”

“Not at all! I don’t know who gave you this, but my mom’s coworkers are a bit crazy,” Hinata says. “It _is_ yummy, though.”

Tobio watches him grab a bag of marshmallows from a cabinet, shirt pulling tight over the small of his back as he reaches up, and then deposits nine marshmallows in Tobio’s hot chocolate. 

Tobio tries to make conversation. He wants desperately for things to be easier, to be charming, but Hinata is content to chatter at him and fill in the blanks he leaves. It’s reassuring. It fits.

A song comes on in the living room that Hinata recognizes. His eyes grow rounder and his hair seems to stand on end, and he slams his mug on the counter before grabbing Tobio’s arm. 

“We gotta dance to this!”

His fingers are cool from the drink and he yanks Tobio forward like Tobio would have the ability to resist at this point.

They dance through Hinata’s song… and the next, and the next. And then Tobio gathers the courage to steal some champagne for his volleyball mug because he _can’t_ keep looking at Hinata like this and keep feeling like this and not drink _something_.

But, Hinata goes with him, and they snicker like there’s no tomorrow when they’re nearly caught while stuffing too many hors d’oeuvres into their mouths at once and then they go back to dance next to the stereo until the final countdown. The champagne tastes gross and smells musty but it makes Hinata rosier. Tobio probably looks about the same.

Hinata grabs his hand a lot, laughs a lot, eyes twinkling.

It gets a little embarrassing when the adults come and hover near the TV, getting sentimental and kissy when the new year comes. This time Tobio grabs Hinata’s arm and leads him away.

They end up tripping over each other out the door to Hinata’s back porch where there are no old people making out. 

Hinata giggles and Tobio grumbles through the scuffing of shoes on the floorboard and subsequent sloshing of champagne over the rims of their mugs. Hinata manages to jostle around a bit too much—he’s like a human pinball sometimes—and Tobio has to grab his dress shirt to keep him from toppling over entirely. He ends up wrinkling the crisp white fabric, pressing knuckles against Hinata’s abs. He moves his arm around Hinata’s neck, just to make sure he won’t list too far to the left and end up floating away with his bubbly. It’s cool out on the porch, but they’re overwarm from the party so Tobio can’t complain, and Hinata’s not complaining either.

Hinata turns in his loose chokehold and presses his chin into Tobio’s chest, big eyes crinkling up at him as he holds his mug away from them courteously. Tobio takes it from him with a roll of his eyes and shoves it on the nearest windowsill.

“Hey,” Hinata says overloud, practically yelling, and then bursts into giggles when Tobio jerks away from him in surprise. Tobio can’t keep his mouth from quirking, though. He doesn’t know when Hinata stopped being annoying in that way and started being annoying in _that_ way. The way that makes his cheeks feel warm and his chest feel tight.

“Oh, wow,” Hinata says, smile slipping into something even softer. “Oh my god. Your _smile_ , Kageyama.”

Tobio finds that their foreheads are touching and he doesn’t mind at all that he’s hunched down over Hinata like a lamppost. Tobio watches closely as Hinata’s tongue peeks out to run over his lip, just for a second.

“Your smile,” Hinata repeats, almost like he’s reminding himself. He touches Tobio’s cheek, tickling under his chin with a pinky finger, a tiny brush against his lower lip with a thumb. 

Tobio goes too hot and shivery all over to keep his eyes open. He can feel Hinata’s bushy hair tickling at his temples and those fingers still tracing the curve of his jaw.

“Hinata,” he croaks. 

Hinata lifts up on his tip toes and whispers, “S’okay.” And then he takes Tobio’s upper lip in his wet mouth—just a moment, and just barely—and then he takes his bottom lip. His breath is as shaky as Tobio feels.

Tobio makes a very embarrassing sound and finds his mouth opening to Hinata, mind floating away as they, very tentatively, explore their first kiss. 

Hinata is warm, and his lips are soft and wet, slicker when Tobio dips his tongue out against his perfect bow lips. He suddenly registers Hinata’s fingers at the nape of his neck, scraping through the short hair there, and he opens his mouth wider. Feeling needier by the second, he clumsily wraps an arm around Hinata’s waist, the other hand cupping Hinata’s elbow. He wants to secure him _right here_ , but gently. Tobio wants him to want that as much as he does.

“Hinata,” he says. And repeats. And whether it’s in his head or out, he doesn’t care. Because he’d rather keep learning this boy’s lips than any other activity on the planet right now. Hell, even volleyball.

Hinata is making soft, broken sounds in the back of his throat, which send lancing jolts right to Tobio’s stomach. Tobio pulls Hinata as close as he can with the arm around him. Maybe it’ll sooth that ache he feels.

There’s a gasping breath after that, and Tobio disappointedly rests his head on Hinata’s temple so they can gulp air into their lungs.

Hinata tilts his head back to look up at Tobio. His eyes are warm and brown and luminous in the low, twinkly lights hanging from the roof of the porch.

“Call me Shouyou. Please,” he asks.

Tobio’s nose brushes his cheek. He didn’t realize he was leaning in for more kisses, but it’s not so bad an idea.

“Tobio, please.”

“Shouyou.” He whispers it against his lips and watches as Hinata bites them. That smile breaks through anyway, like sun melting through rainclouds.

A soft noise of approval. Hands brushing down his neck to rest against his chest. Then, “Happy New Year to me.”

 _Idiot,_ Tobio thinks as he maps kisses from Hinata’s cheek to his ear. 

The word never felt so fond.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hello on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
